Jumanji (Nixcorr26 Animal Style)
Jumanji (Nixcorr26 Animal Style) is Nixcorr26's movie spoof of "Jumanji" Cast *Alan Parrish - Tigger (Pooh) *Sarah Whittle - Tigress (Kung-Fu Panda) *Carl Bentley - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Judy Shephard - Kessie (Pooh) *Peter Shepard - Roo (Pooh) *Van Pelt - Tai Lung (Kung-Fu Panda) *Young Alan Parrish - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Young Sarah Whittle - Young Tigress (Kung-Fu Panda: The Secrets of the Furious Five) *Sam Parrish - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Carol Parrish - Panthy (Noah's Ark) *Billy Jessup - Young Gideon Grey (Zootopia) *Nora Shephard - Kanga (Pooh) *Exterminator - ??? *Caleb - Haiti Jr. (The Jungle Book) *Benjarmin - Dumbo *Lion - Joanna the Goanna (The Rescuers Down Under) *Crocodile - Leopard Seal (The Pebble and The Penguin) *Peter as a monkey - ??? *Gun Salesman - ??? *Mrs. Thomas - ??? *Shoe Factory Bum - ??? *Stampede - ??? *Bats - Bees (Pooh) *Mosquitos - ??? *Monkey - Marmosets (Rio) *Spiders - ??? *Judy and Peter's Parents - Rabbit (Pooh) and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Miss Magruder - ??? *Frank - ??? *Bill - ??? *Construction Worker - ??? *Bum's Dog - ??? *Paramedics - ??? *Pelican - Becky (Finding Dory) *Louise - Frances (Cats Don't Dance) *Two French Girls - ??? and ??? Scenes *Jumanji (Nixcor26's Animal Style) part 1 - Prologue/1869 *Jumanji (Nixcor26's Animal Style) part 2 - 1969/Bagheera's Shoe Factory *Jumanji (Nixcor26's Animal Style) part 3 - Shere Khan Discovers Jumanji *Jumanji (Nixcor26's Animal Style) part 4 - Shere Khan's and Bagheera's Argument *Jumanji (Nixcor26's Animal Style) part 5 - The Game Begins / Shere Khan Gets Trapped in Jumanji *Jumanji (Nixcor26's Animal Style) part 6 - 26 Years Later / The Shepherds Moves In *Jumanji (Nixcor26's Animal Style) part 7 - A Haunted Rumor *Jumanji (Nixcor26's Animal Style) part 8 - Back in the Game / ??? And Marmosets *Jumanji (Nixcor26's Animal Style) part 9 - Joanna Attacks! / Tigger Returns *Jumanji (Nixcor26's Animal Style) part 10 - Searching for Tigger's Parents *Jumanji (Nixcor26's Animal Style) part 11 - ??? Again! / Reserve Psychology *Jumanji (Nixcor26's Animal Style) part 12 - 'It's Not Your Turn' / Madam Serena is Tigress *Jumanji (Nixcor26's Animal Style) part 13 - Crawling Vines and Deadly Plants *Jumanji (Nixcor26's Animal Style) part 14 - 'I Won't Stop Playing' / Tai Lung Appears *Jumanji (Nixcor26's Animal Style) part 15 - It Isn't Thunder / Stampede! / Becky Steals the Game *Jumanji (Nixcor26's Animal Style) part 16 - Roo Saves the Game / Nick Arrests Tigger/ Roo Cheats *Jumanji (Nixcor26's Animal Style) part 17 - Panic in Town / Pursuit in Sir-A-Lot *Jumanji (Nixcor26's Animal Style) part 18 - To the Rescue / ??? Grows a Tail *Jumanji (Nixcor26's Animal Style) part 19 - Indoor Monsoon / Leopard Seal Attack *Jumanji (Nixcor26's Animal Style) part 20 - Quickstand / Something ??? *Jumanji (Nixcor26's Animal Style) part 21 - "Almost There With Much at Stake" / Earthquake *Jumanji (Nixcor26's Animal Style) part 22 - Tigger Wins / Back in 1969 / Shere Khan Makes Up with Bagheera *Jumanji (Nixcor26's Animal Style) part 23 - Burial at Sea / Reunion in 1995 *Jumanji (Nixcor26's Animal Style) part 24 - End Credits Category:Jumanji movie-spoofs Category:Nixcorr26